1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus, a data storage medium and a computer program, for generating a hit effect when one of a plurality of characters hits an attack on one another of the characters while they fights with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Among television (TV) game apparatuses and so on according to an earlier development, a fighting action game is known. The fighting action game is a game wherein a player operates a game character so that the game character fights with an opponent game character operated by an opponent player or a computer on a TV screen, and thereby the player enjoys the game.
According to the fighting action game and so on, as described above, when the game character hits the attack on the opponent game character, a hit effect is generated at a hit position. Therefore, by impressively expressing that the game character hits the attack on the opponent game character, the fighting action game has generated a forceful fighting image.
Further, for example, when the game character operated by the player has hit the attack on the opponent game character, or when the opponent game character has hit the attack on the game character operated by the player, the hit of the attack is emphasized by the hit effect. Therefore, the fighting action game has excited the player, and increased an enjoyment of the game.
However, in the above-described fighting action game and so on according to an earlier development, the generating direction, the generation form, the generation color or the like, of the hit effect haven""t been changed according to the attack condition such as an attack direction, an attack strength, an opponent character or the like. Therefore, if the attack condition is changed, the fighting action game has generated the same hit effect. In other words, every time the character hits the attack on the opponent character, the fighting action game has generated the same hit effect continuously.
Accordingly, even if the character operated by the player hits the attack on the opponent character or when the opponent character hits the attack on the character operated by the player, because the player gradually has got accustomed to the hit effect, the player couldn""t be excited. As a result, there has been a problem wherein it is difficult to play the game with enjoyment. Further, because the generating direction of the hit effect is always the same, there has been a problem wherein the generating direction of the hit effect is not changed if the direction of the attack is changed. As a result, it is desired to provide a fighting action game for generating a forceful hit effect according to an attack and so on.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus, a storage medium and a computer program, which can generate a more interesting and exciting fighting image by changing a hit effect according to an attack condition.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, in a game apparatus for generating an image to be viewed from a predetermined viewpoint in an object space of a predetermined game wherein a plurality of characters fight with one another, to execute the predetermined game, the game apparatus comprises: a memorizing section (for example, an effect control data 514 as shown in FIG. 6) for memorizing hit effect data representative of a hit effect, therein; a hit decision section (for example, a hit decision unit 212 as shown in FIG. 6) for deciding whether one of the characters hits an attack on one another of the characters, or not; and a hit effect generation section (for example, a hit effect control unit 214 as shown in FIG. 6) for changing the hit effect data memorized in the memorizing section according to the attack decided by the hit decision section, to generate the hit effect in the object space according to the hit effect data changed thereby.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, in a storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, the program comprises: a program code of generating an image to be viewed from a predetermined viewpoint in an object space of a predetermined game wherein a plurality of characters fight with one another, to execute the predetermined game; a program code of memorizing hit effect data (for example, an effect control data 514 as shown in FIG. 6) representative of a hit effect; a program code of deciding whether one of the characters hits an attack on one another of the characters, or not; and a program code of changing the hit effect data according to the attack, to generate the hit effect in the object space according to the hit effect data changed.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, a computer program comprises program code means for performing the steps of: generating an image to be viewed from a predetermined viewpoint in an object space of a predetermined game wherein a plurality of characters fight with one another, to execute the predetermined game; memorizing hit effect data representative of a hit effect; deciding whether one of the characters hits an attack on one another of the characters, or not; and changing the hit effect data according to the attack, to generate the hit effect in the object space according to the hit effect data changed.
The hit effect is generated from the hit position when one of the characters, that is, the attack character hits the attack on one another of the characters, that is, the opponent character. For example, the hit effect is like a firework. The hit effect is expressed so as to emphasize the hit of the attack on the opponent character.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program of the first, second and third aspects of the present invention, respectively, because the hit effect data can be changed according to the attack, it is possible to generate the hit effect according to the attack condition. As a result, it is possible to provide a more exciting fighting image to a player. Further, because various types of hit effects can be generated, it is possible that each player maintains the excitement when the character operated by the player hits the attack on the opponent character.
Preferably, in accordance with the game apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the hit effect data is modeled into a particle.
Preferably, in accordance with the storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, of the second aspect of the present invention, the program further comprises: a program code of modeling the hit effect data into a particle.
Preferably, the computer program of the third aspect of the present invention, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: modeling the hit effect data into a particle.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program as described above, because the hit effect data is modeled into a particle, it is possible to variously express the hit effect on the basis of one hit effect data, for example, by changing a transparency, a color, a locus or the like of the particle. As a result, it is possible to easily change the hit effect.
Preferably, in accordance with the game apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the hit effect generation section changes the hit effect data to generate the hit effect directed in a direction according to a direction of the attack decided by the hit decision section.
Preferably, in accordance with the storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, of the second aspect of the present invention, the program further comprises: a program code of changing the hit effect data to generate the hit effect directed in a direction according to a direction of the attack.
Preferably, the computer program of the third aspect of the present invention, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: changing the hit effect data to generate the hit effect directed in a direction according to a direction of the attack.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program as described above, because the hit effect data can be changed according to the direction of the attack, it is possible to directly indicate the direction of the attack on the opponent character, to the player, for example, by always generating the hit effect in the same direction as the direction of the attack. As a result, it is possible to realize the more forceful fighting image.
Preferably, in the accordance with the game apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the hit effect generation section changes the hit effect data to generate the hit effect of a type according to a strength or a technique of the attack decided by the hit decision section.
Preferably, in the storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, of the second aspect of the present invention, the program further comprises: a program code of changing the hit effect data to generate the hit effect of a type according to a strength or a technique of the attack.
Preferably, the computer program of the third aspect of the present invention, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: changing the hit effect data to generate the hit effect of a type according to a strength or a technique of the attack.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program as described above, it is possible to generate the hit effect based on the strength or the technique of the attack. For example, it is possible to generate the larger hit effect when the attack character hits the stronger attack on the opponent character. Further, it is possible to change the form or the color of the hit effect according to the technique of the attack. That is, because the hit effect is generated on the bases of the hit effect data changed according to the strength or the technique of the attack, it does not occur that the player gets used to watching the hit effect. Further, because the strength or the technique of the attack can be indicated to the player, it is possible to realize a more forceful and exciting fighting image.
Preferably, in the game apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the hit effect generation section changes the hit effect data to generate the hit effect of a type according to a type of the character which hits the attack decided by the hit decision section.
According to the game apparatus as described above, because the hit effect is generated according to the type of the character hitting the attack on the opponent character, it is possible to emphasize the personality of each character. As a result, it is possible that each player is greatly attached to the character operated thereby.
Preferably, in accordance with the game apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, the hit effect generation section changes the hit effect data to generate the hit effect having a disappearing speed according to a strength or a technique of the attack decided by the hit decision section.
According to the game apparatus as described above, because the disappearing speed of the hit effect can be changed according to the strength or the technique of the attack, it is possible to display the hit effect for a longer time, by slowing the disappearing speed of the hit effect, for example, when the attack character hits the stronger attack on the opponent character. Further, because the disappearing speed of the hit effect can be changed according to the technique of the attack, it is possible to generate the more various hit effects according to the attack condition.
Preferably, the game apparatus of the first aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a light source setting section for setting a predetermined light source in the object space on the basis of a position at which the hit effect is generated, when the hit effect generation section generates the hit effect.
Preferably, in the accordance with the storage medium having a computer-executable program recorded thereon, of the second aspect of the present invention, the program further comprises: a program code of setting a predetermined light source in the object space on the basis of a position at which the hit effect is generated, when the hit effect is generated.
Preferably, the computer program of the third aspect of the present invention, further comprises program code means for performing the step of: setting a predetermined light source in the object space on the basis of a position at which the hit effect is generated, when the hit effect is generated.
According to the game apparatus, the storage medium and the computer program as described above, for example, it is possible that the hit effect is illuminated with a light from the light source. Consequently, because the characters and the objects in the object space are illuminated with the hit effect, it is possible to display a more impressive fighting image.
Preferably, in accordance with the game apparatus as described above, the predetermined light source has a color fitted to a color of the hit effect generated by the hit effect generation section.
According to the game apparatus as described above, because the characters and the objects in the object space are illuminated with the hit effect, it is possible to increase a visual effect of the hit effect.
Preferably, in accordance with the game apparatus as described above, the light source setting section sets the predetermined light source so as to have a strength or an irradiating range according to the attack decided by the hit decision section.
According to the game apparatus as described above, it is possible to set the light source having the strength or the irradiating range according to the strength of the attack. For example, because the stronger the strength of the attack is, the stronger the strength of the light source is set or the larger the irradiating range of the light source is set, it is possible to emphasize the illumination with the hit effect on the basis of the strength of the attack.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, a game apparatus comprises: an executing section for executing a predetermined game wherein a plurality of characters fight with one another; a memorizing section for memorizing hit effect data representative of a hit effect, therein; a hit decision section for deciding whether one of the characters hits an attack on one another of the characters, or not; and a image generation section for generating an image including the hit effect, to be viewed from a predetermined viewpoint in an object space of the predetermined game, on the basis of the hit effect data memorized in the memorizing section according to the attack decided by the hit decision section.